


Today

by HansBlanke



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fingerfucking, Multi, Non-Explicit, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, polyamory is wrong (it should be multiamory)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: Bashir and Kira are about to get married, but it's a little bit more complicated than that.





	Today

The maddening rush of blood in his ears filled his entire body. The room felt incredibly hot, and so stuffy it made his head spin; a heavy curtain was billowing in the wind from the open window just two steps away from them, but those two steps were now endless. The air was thick as syrup, time sticking dead in it, so that Bashir couldn't even understand whether it was five minutes or five hours since Garak had pushed him against the wall, his kiss passionate, lusty, crushing, and as desperate as the last one could be. Whatever oxygen was left there was like fire between their dry lips, inflaming the tender skin, still burning hot from under it when Garak's kisses bloomed all over the Earthling's tanned neck and thin collarbones. The latter only wished that they would not set fire on his clothes which were to neatly cover them soon, and that he himself would stop _thinking._  
Garak went about Julian's clothing carelessly, so bossy as if they were in his shop's changing room, not in some Bajoran holiday hall; as if Bashir was going not to marry but on a journey all across the galaxy with no return ticket. The Cardassian caressed his chest and stomach with a single stroke, unbuttoning his shirt, tugging at the cloth sharply, and the movement did not stop when he reached the waist of his trousers. He neither took them off nor needed to. Bashir thought about his fingers, but Garak knelt before him and _hissed_ when pulled weakly up. A second later, Julian threw his head back and banged into the wall with the back of his head, yet paid no mind. Now it was his turn to bite his lips, suppressing his moan, and his cheeks burned with the feeling of shame and some guilty pleasure that danced like electricity on his bare nerves. It grew even steadier, fed by an entire orchestra of sounds, Julian's own wheezing among them, as well as the dirty little sounds of Garak's lips and (he did not really believe himself, but today, everything was possible) the weird echo of their intercourse from the next room.

Kira's interest in Trills' spots was old and high, and today, she indulged herself limitlessly. It seemed to her that she was trying to copy Ezri's pattern when kissing her neck, and she would lose the count along with the thought, catch her lips and start licking all over them, and then return to her neck and start the whole thing again. The straps of their dresses had slid down their shoulders long ago, as if the two women could only breathe with their skin, and the realisation that their necks were open was the only thing that stopped them from juicy, vampire-ish bites. Nothing stopped their hands from tracing up and down each other's sides though, stroking the folds of the fabric and gliding along the outlines of their underwear. The Bajoran caught a small breast into her palm and, having decided against teasing, circled the pad of her thumb around the nipple she could feel even through the clothing. Ezri rewarded her with a strong, almost painful bite on her lower lip.  
Nerys pulled away with a little smirk, but her only reason to do so was to pull the top of the damned dress down to Ezri's waist, to lower her head and to touch the tender breast with her lips. Dax clenched her shoulders with her hands, and did Kira know why because it appealed to her liking as well to roll her tongue over those small hard nipples, gently squeezing one and then the other with her lips and being answered with that mesmerizing quiet whimper. But now, she had other plans.  
Caressing Dax's hip so diligently, the long skirt had travelled all the way up to her knee without anyone noticing. So, when Kira felt fed up with touching through the cloth and her hand sneaked under the skirt, pressing against the silky skin, her mind was back on the thought of touching every spot in the wide line that ran up and up and up... And the Trill's inner thigh was obviously free of any markings, but the pleasure of studying _that_ part of her body was not even close to diminishing just because of that.  
Ezri gasped suddenly, and Nerys kissed her, not letting the moan out, though in felt incredible when her fingers slid into the hot and deep and Dax's body clenched so tight on them and it was driving them _both_ mad. As a rule, she liked hearing the reaction, but today, everything was different, and if she wanted to feel her own power and bend the very silence to her will, she was going to.

Julian wasn't sure if an almost recognisable silhouette did creep by him when he stepped carefully into the corridor, pitch black to his eyes after the well-lighted room, and made his way to Nerys'. But he forgot all about it the second he knocked on the door: Kira pulled him in, pressed him against the door that slammed at the effort, and kissed him hungrily, her lips swollen from kissing and catching his almost clumsily. Then, she stopped his lips with a finger:  
"Shh. Listen."  
He went quiet obediently and started kissing her fingers instead of speaking. A door closed behind the wall, and a voice said:  
"Is it me, or is it that a bowtie really shouldn't be placed under your ear?"  
"You don't say? Nor probably a skirt of a _full length_ gown should hook on a garter?"  
Two sighs were heard, none of them really heavy.  
"Would you put it in place for me?.."  
"I'd be honoured..."  
It occurred to Bashir that he did not really know who of those ones helping each other behind the wall was the maid of honour and who the best man. He felt though, that in their kind of ceremony the bride was going to be accompanied by a male friend of the future family, and the groom by a female friend.  
"Those walls are really cardboard thin, just as Garak told me." He said without much thought and then bit his tongue promptly, yes Nerys only gave him a wide smile:  
"I thought that the two of you were there _talking,_ and very diligently, I have to say. Did you like it?"  
"What do you think?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her in by her hips. "Still, I heard some of your _conversation_ with Dax, just the general idea, you know. I hope she was good, too?"  
"Oh yes." Nerys caught his fingers, her gesture playful, only to push them lower. "So good that..." But instead of talking on, she threw her head back and laughed out loud.  
"I almost said that we should do it again some time!"  
"Already thinking of divorcing me, huh?" He smiled back and kissed her. Surprisingly, they both were silent for some seconds, not hurrying anywhere, relishing the moment, and then she let out a sweet sigh and spoke against his lips, her voice deep and charming, "Only to marry you again."


End file.
